The Life of Mar
by Zephyren
Summary: The Life of Mar (Or Jak) and his adventures with his companion Daxter and the many trials they had to face. Rated PG-13 for violence and some language.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well this is a story about Mar (or Jak) and how he became the greatest hero of the Dark and Light. Rated PG-13 for some gruesome violence and a bit of sexual acts. Now enjoy: The Life of Mar!

Chapter 1: The History

_Here begins a great story of a legend. He is a legend to behold... for he did not just contain an essence of light... but of darkness aswell. He conquered trials beyond anyone I had ever seen. I did not understand why he had been accompanied by that foolish twit, Daxter. But even heroes need their sidekicks. This hero I, Samos the Green Eco Sage, speak of is Mar. Daxter, my daughter Keira, and myself had always known Mar as our great friend and local hero, Jak. We did not expect someone so silent would become the hero that he is today. It all began with not careful thinking but foolish actions... we shall start this story at Misty Island. _"Yeewwww! I thought Old Green Stuff told us not to come here!", Daxter said as he regretfully walked onto the shores of Misty Island. Jak and Daxter had always explored all over Sandover Village and decided to instead disobey Samos' orders and go to Misty Island. Jak stealthily walked over to a pile of bones while Daxter clumsily followed. The two saw something very strange, a large group of Lurkers stood around a large Precursor gate. Two dark looking figures appeared in front of the group and levitated above the floor of the gate. An old looking man spoke raspily to the group, "We must continue our search for the dark eco silos. Also, find any precursor items that you can get your hands on." This man's name was Gol, a master of Dark Eco. It seemed that he and his sister Mya had been experimenting with Dark Eco and had now become dark infested creatures. Mya spoke harshly, "Deal harshly with any villagers who try to escape from the village. Show no mercy what-so-ever!". Daxter had accidentally knocked a piece of bone onto the ground. Just then, a bone covered Lurker quickly turned to find no one where it had heard the sound of the bone falling. Jak and Daxter had continued exploring around Misty Island and came to a large Precursor barrel-like object standing out of the ground. Wooden stairs had been built around it and both Jak and Daxter quickly ran up the stairs to see what was inside of the Precursor object. Daxter had gotten up to the top before Jak had and clumsily tripped over another Precursor object. Daxter got up and lifted the object then threw it down angrily. "Stupid precursor junk! Samos is always talking about the Percursors..." in this moment Daxter immitated Samos, "Where did they come from? Why were they here? Why did they build all this stupid crap?" Jak laughed after he had seen Daxter trip. Daxter then walked over to a large hole in the large barrel-like object where a gigantic pool of Dark Eco was. Daxter pondered on what the Dark Eco was, "Yech! What is that dark looking ooze?" Jak had picked up the object that Daxter tripped over and then something strange happened... the object glowed an orange color. Daxter turned to see the object glowing, "Whoa! How the heck'd you do that?" Just then, the large bone-armored Lurker approached the two heroes. Daxter screamed, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Do something Jak!" Jak then stepped back then looked at the glowing object in his hands and then back to the Lurker. He threw the object at the Lurker and a blast occured. The blast made Daxter fly back into the pool of Dark Eco. Jak rushed over to the pool of Eco and looked to see if his friend who come back out. A few seconds passed, and Daxter rocketed out of the pool in a different look. Daxter was about half his normal looking size and was completely covered in fur. "Whoa! Remind me never to go in there again!"... Daxter had been transformed into an ottsel. END CHAPTER 1.

Thus ends Chapter 1! Hope you will be enjoying what is going to be coming from me! Chapter 2 I'll get quickly started with!


	2. The Adventures to the Citadel

Chapter 2:

The Adventures to the Citadel

_After Jak and Daxter, which I must say that the ottsel look is a great improvement for him, had returned to my hut at Sandover Village, I had told the two that the only way Daxter could even possibly return to his normal state would be is to find Gol, a master of Dark Eco. I had no idea that Gol and his sister Mya had been twisted by the Dark Eco but that is the only way Daxter could become normal. I sent them to find Power Cells so they could power up Keira's heat shield on the Zoomer. After Jak and Daxter had collected enough Power Cells to power up the heat shield, they went through the flaming pits of Fire Canyon then to Rock Village where the Blue Sage lived. After Jak had activated the teleport gate so Keira and I could go to the Blue Sage's lab... I had seen something I never expected..._

"What's happened here? The Blue Sage's lab is a complete mess!", Samos yelled. "There must've been some sort of struggle here or something.", Keira proposed. Keira had noticed a telescope near a window and viewed into it. She then saw a large monster Lurker covered in metal plated armor who was hurling burning rocks down onto the village. "Holy yakow! There's a huge Lurker throwing burning boulders onto the village! We've got to do something! It seems that the Blue Sage was working on some sort of levitation device! We need twenty-five Power Cells to fuel it up! You guys know what to do!". After she had finished talking, the two boys set out to find Power Cells...

_Jak and Daxter had returned with the twenty-five Power Cells and powered up the levitator, the two climbed up to where they had fought the monsterous Lurker known as Klaww. Klaww had ended up there apparently by Gol. Gol wanted to prevent anyone from continuing toward the Citadel. Of course, Klaww was no match for the power of Yellow Eco. Yellow Eco is a great and powerful energy source... when Jak is powered with the eco, he can fire energy blasts from his hand and sending them directly toward the nearest enemy; in this case, Klaww. The only thing that dumb monster could do was try and launch boulders at the two heroes and nothing else. After Klaww was defeated, the two boys set out after three flying Lurkers who were headed for a dynamite cluster at the end of the cave at Mountain Pass. They quickly reached the end and destroyed the Lurker who was planning on blowing up the entire cave. Then, they reached the Red Sage's lab at Volcanic Crater... we had come with our first true encounter with Gol and Mya. Unfortunately, Daxter had just realized that there was no way of saving him..._

"I'm doomed...", Daxter said with a deep sigh. "That's not the issue right now Daxter! We need to stop Gol and Mya from opening the Dark Eco silos! We need to get to their Citadel at the end of the Lava Tube!", Samos said with frustration. "But of course the Zoomer's heat shield isn't strong enough for the heat in the Lava Tube. Apparently, we'll need forty-five Power Cells to power up the heat shield. Good luck!" Keira proclaimed...

_So once again, the boys went to get more Power Cells and powered up the heat shield. They went through the Lava Tube... of course I don't know if anything else had happened because I was taken by Gol and Mya to their Citadel. After they had reached the Citadel, the two boys released each of us Sages one by one... I of course, being the last one released. They then went up the Precursor elevator and fought the gigantic Precursor robot that Gol and Mya had captured and powered up with their own twisted technology. But... being the great hero that Mar, or Jak, is... the Light Eco essence was present during the battle. Thus, ending the lives of Gol and Mya. But, their adventures were not over yet. Back at the top of the elevator..._

"Whoa! What is that?" Daxter exclaimed as he looked in amazement at what appeared to be as a large Precursor door. "I don't know... but it seems that whatever is can only be opened by retrieving all one hundred Power Cells.", Keira suggested as she too looked in amazement...

_And after the two boys returned with all one hundred Power Cells. What was beyond this door was so undescribable..._

And thus ends Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will begin the story of Jak II. Hope you liked my dialogue of Samos! D


End file.
